Hell-No
by sunflowill
Summary: " JE SUIS DEBOUT SUR UNE AUTOROUTE AU MILIEU DE NULLE PART – Harry " Alternative Universe - Modern Setting
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos** : Merci à NinaHazel ( IACB ) pour réussir à se mettre dans des situations improbables et ainsi donc, stimuler mon imagination.

_Aussi, je n'ai pas de bêta reader pour cette histoire parce que j'aime vivre dangereusement. _

**TW :** comportement obsessionnel / scènes graphiques / mention d'alcool et de drogue / meurtres avec un S

* * *

.

.

**I'm the poison in your bones**

**My love is your disease**

_The Devil Whitin – Digital Daggers_

.

Pour sa défense, c'était entièrement la faute de Google Maps. Et aussi la faute de Hogsmeade qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'adapter la circulation pour autre chose que des moyens de circulation à moteur. Et peut-être aussi qu'une très faible part de responsabilité se portait sur lui et sur son indécision légendaire qui l'avait fait respectivement refuser, puis accepter, puis refuser d'accompagner Hermione à une fête étudiante à l'autre bout de la ville. Sa meilleure amie possédant une voiture, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette situation s'il s'était empêché de changer d'avis la deuxième fois qu'il avait reconsidéré la question – et peser le _pour _et le _contre _à l'aide d'un tableau EXCEL – et admit que _peut-être _cela pourrait être une bonne idée de sortir de son appartement en dehors des cours.

Évidemment, cette résolution n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Il avait donc envoyé le matin même un message à Hermione pour lui dire que _non, finalement je préfère rester chez moi, mais merci d'avoir pensé à m'inviter. _

Ce à quoi la jeune femme lui avait répondu que s'il changeait d'avis au cours de la soirée, il était toujours libre de les rejoindre.

Et Harry avait hoché la tête devant son téléphone, avant de reporter son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur dont le son diffusait le cinquième hurlement discontinu de Chanel Oberlin.

Les épisodes s'enchaînaient, et il avait confirmé déjà deux fois à Netflix que _oui, il était toujours là_, quand une pointe de culpabilité avait fusé en lui. Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'il refusait une soirée que Hermione lui proposait, uniquement parce qu'il était dénué de motivation pour sortir de chez lui. Il savait que son amie ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur, mais Harry lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il la délaissait peut-être un peu trop. Elle, et tout le reste de ses amis, d'ailleurs.

Alors, il avait repoussé son ordinateur, avait écarté sa couverture, et s'était mis en quête de se rendre présentable, avant de réaliser qu'au vu de l'heure, Hermione devait déjà être en route et que même s'il lui envoyait un message maintenant, elle ne le verrait qu'une fois arrivé à destination, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas exiger d'elle qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

Hermione – prévoyante comme elle l'était – lui avait fournis les coordonnés du lieu, juste au cas où. Avec cela, il aurait pu appeler un Uber pour effectuer le trajet, mais comme tous les étudiants, Harry avait mieux à faire que de dépenser cinq gallions dans un taxi. Alors, après avoir vérifié l'itinéraire sur Google Maps – une vingtaine de minute à pieds, ce n'était pas grand-chose avec les bonnes chansons – il avait verrouillé la porte de son appartement, et c'était mise en route.

A présent, il regrettait amèrement toutes les décisions qui l'avaient conduites à sa situation actuelle.

-Eh dire que j'aurai pu rester chez moi avec Chanel., Il marmonna tout en réduisant l'itinéraire de ce traite de Google Maps avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa conversation avec Hermione puis de marteler son écran tactile de ses doigts froids.

**JE SUIS DEBOUT SUR UNE AUTOROUTE AU MILIEU DE NULLE PART – Harry**

Comme mentionné précédemment, pour sa défense, tout était la faute de Google Maps et de la configuration de Hogsmeade. Suivant docilement l'itinéraire de son téléphone, Harry avait marché, marché, marché en ligne droite, jusqu'à ce que le trottoir se transforme en goudron, et que le brun remarque que ses pieds suivaient la ligne blanche continue qui séparait les quatre voient d'une autoroute.

**EST-CE QUE CE SONT LES PAROLES D'UNE CHANSON ? – Hermione**

**PARCE QUE SI CE N'EST PAS LE CAS – Hermione**

Harry eut un rire audible. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la soirée – heureusement pour le bien-être de sa durée de vie – et il put donc prendre le temps de s'arrêter, pour capturer la partie supérieur droite de son visage avec la nuit sombre et la lueur lointaine d'un lampadaire, avant d'envoyer la photo à Hermione.

**JE – Hermione**

**POURQUOI – Hermione**

**Si on te demande, c'est uniquement à cause de Google Maps et du gouvernement qui complote contre moi. – Harry**

**Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher – Hermione**

Harry aurait vraiment voulu dire oui. Vraiment.

**Si Google Maps n'est pas plus corrompu, il ne me reste que sept (7) minutes de trajet – Harry**

**Tout devrait bien se passer – Harry **

**Si non, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'Edwige – Harry **

**Si tu ne tapes pas à la porte de Blaise dans huit minutes je rassemble un commando et je pars à ta recherche. – Hermione**

Et Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le moteur d'une voiture lui parvint. Le brun avait pensé à allumer la lampe-torche de son portable et il croisait mentalement les doigts pour que cette source de lumière suffise à signaler sa présence au beau milieu de l'autoroute.

_Probablement pas._ Aurait répondu Hermione, son père, sa mère, et même Sirius.

Tournant la tête pour pouvoir observer la voiture qui arrivait derrière lui, Harry fit un écart sur la deuxième voie de gauche instinctivement. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle le dépassa et se raidit lorsqu'elle se stoppa brusquement quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry arrêta sa marche et se tint juste là, indécis sur le comportement à adopter. Il avait suffisamment écouté de podcast sur les meurtres les plus sanglants de ce monde pour savoir qu'en général, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêtait sur une route déserte de nuit, pour accoster quelqu'un, ladite personne était _à priori_, toujours retrouvé dans un fossé en plus ou moins bon état.

Alors, lorsque le véhicule entama de reculer pour revenir à son niveau, Harry sentit de façon tout à fait paradoxal l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, à mesure que la tétanie le saisit. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit – comme prendre ses jambes à son cou en hurlant -, le véhicule s'arrêta à son niveau et la vitre teinté se baissa, révélant son conducteur.

-Je savais bien, que ta silhouette ne m'était pas étrangère.

Le soulagement et l'horreur s'entrechoquèrent dans ses veines, faisant vaciller ses jambes.

-Riddle ?, Bafouilla Harry et remerciant l'obscurité qu'offrait la nuit.

Il préférait feindre d'être ivre plutôt que de devoir faire face à Tom Riddle, les joues rougissantes, debout au milieu d'une autoroute.

Préfet en chef de l'université où ils étudiaient, Riddle était probablement le plus brillant élève qu'avait connu Hogwards jusqu'à présent, même Hermione devait bel et bien le reconnaître. Contrairement à Harry – qui étudiait le droit pénal – lui, était en dernière année de science politique.

Il se chuchotait dans les couloirs du septième étages qu'un jour, il deviendrait Premier Ministre.

Et le brun n'avait aucun mal à les croire. Le plus âgée était connu pour son charisme et pour sa faculté à charmer son auditoire, peu-importe de quel groupe de personne il était constitué.

Trois personnes semblaient pourtant ne pas se laisser prendre au piège envoutant du serpent. Le directeur de leur établissement, Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait toujours s'adresser au jeune homme d'une manière volontairement réservé puis, son père et son parrain. Les deux membres de sa famille faisaient partie de la police judiciaire de Londres, et lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Harry allait côtoyer la même école que Riddle, les deux avaient passés respectivement une heure et une heure trente à lui expliquer qu'il ne devait _sous aucun prétexte _passer plus de temps que nécessaire en sa compagnie.

Harry avait roulé des yeux intérieurement car, peu-importait qui était ce Tom Riddle à l'époque, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se retrouve seul à seul en sa compagnie.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait finalement mis un nom sur un visage, il s'était demandé _pourquoi _James et Sirius lui avaient donnés de telles recommandations. Il avait par ailleurs, consacré ses vacances d'été entre sa première et sa deuxième année uniquement à la tentative de résoudre ce mystère. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – les dossiers confidentiels de la police étaient sous bonne garde, et même Harry, _étant Harry_, n'avait pas pu trouver quoique ce soit. Même Google – dont le brun commençait sérieusement à douter de l'utilité dans les cas d'urgences extrêmes – n'avait pas pu lui apprendre quoique ce soit qu'il ne savait pas déjà, et que la totalité de Hogwards savait déjà également.

-Tu te rend à la fête de Blaise Zabini, n'est-ce pas ?, Demanda Riddle, dont Harry pouvait sentir l'amusement percer dans sa voix.

-Oui., Répondit le brun sans pouvoir s'empêcher de basculer d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

-Bien., Commença le plus âgé et l'espace d'un instant – d'un court instant – Harry crut qu'il allait remonter sa vitre et le laisser là, debout au milieu de l'autoroute. Puis il ajouta., Monte.

Harry cligna des yeux et pinça les lèvres pour retenir le « pardon ? » qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimé. Il n'avait étrangement pas envie que Riddle le prenne pour un idiot – déjà qu'il ne partait pas très bien du bon pied, dans sa situation actuelle. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête, avant de contourner la voiture puis de se glisser doucement sur le siège passager.

Riddle avait déjà redémarré, lorsqu'il eut fini de boucler la ceinture de sécurité.

-Merci., Il souffla l'action terminé, posant ses mains sagement sur ses genoux.

-Je dois t'avouer que le milieu d'une autoroute était le dernier endroit où je pensais pouvoir te croiser un jour, Potter.

Harry cilla. Il n'avait pas réagi la première fois, lorsque le plus âgée avait mentionné qu'il avait reconnu sa silhouette, trop hébété pour penser à quoique ce soit de concret, mais à présent, il ne pouvait pas ne _pas _ignorer cette information.

-Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?, Il demanda, essayant de ne pas être ni trop euphorique, ni trop sur la défensif.

Riddle eut un sourire amusé.

-Il est difficile d'ignorer que tu es le fils de James et Lily Potter, surtout quand celui-ci étudie le droit pénal.

-Je ne suis pas comme mes parents., S'empressa de répondre Harry, sans savoir si c'était effectivement la vérité, ou pas.

-Ah, vraiment ?, Demanda Riddle en posant brièvement son regard sur lui.

-Oui., Il confirma, le cœur battant.

Il y avait un _il ne savait quoi_ chez Tom Riddle, qui faisait frémir son corps.

-Je suppose que seul l'avenir nous dira si cette affirmation est vraie ou non., Répondit simplement Riddle, un sourire trahissant un amusement que Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement coupé par l'air de musique classique qui s'élevait des enceintes. Le manque de culture de Harry dans ce domaine l'empêchait de pouvoir reconnaitre qui en était l'auteur, à son plus grand désarroi. Il n'était cependant pas surprenant que Tom Riddle soit ce genre de personne. A écouter du Beethoven ou du Mozart dans sa voiture. Le brun aurait dû le deviner.

-C'est Chopin., Indiqua doucement le préfet, faisant sursauter doucement Harry., J'apprécie la musique classique mais je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde partage avec moi.

-Je n'en écoute jamais., Avoua Harry en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains., Mais ça ne me déplait pas., Il ajouta rapidement., C'est…

-Apaisant ?, Proposa Riddle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Apaisant, oui., Confirma le brun en rehaussant ses lunettes.

-Si j'en crois ma mémoire, c'est la première fois que tu te rends dans une fête étudiante depuis le début de l'année, je me trompe ?

Harry pinça les lèvres, partagé entre la surprise que Riddle ait noté ce fait, et extatique qu'il ait _justement _remarqué qu'il n'avait pas daigné poser les pieds aux moindres petits évènements qui n'étaient pas au minimum obligatoire pour son avenir scolaire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment –., Il hésita, secoua la tête, et se força à formuler une phrase qui ne le décrirait pas comme quelqu'un de profondément pitoyable., Les cours me demandent beaucoup d'énergie, et je n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre à celle de Zabini ce soir non-plus mais…

-Mais ?, L'encouragea Riddle comme s'il portait réellement un quelconque intérêt à ce que pouvait bien dire ou ne pas dire Harry.

-Je suppose que je culpabilisais à l'idée de ne pas voir mon amie ce soir., Il dit finalement.

-Si une personne est réellement ton amie, Potter, je pense qu'elle est à même de comprendre et de ne pas être vexé par ce fait., Répondit simplement Riddle en activant son clignotant, tournant sur sa droite pour avancer dans une allée comportant de large propriété.

Harry n'était pas ignorant du fait que la famille Zabini était riche, mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir, et pénétrer en voiture dans la large allé de sa villa, en passant par un immense portail en fer forgé. Il y avait plus d'une trentaine de véhicule garé dans la grande cour central et Harry ne bougea pas, même après que Riddle eut coupé le moteur. A travers les vitres, ils pouvaient entendre la musique qui battait son plein à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la demeure.

Le brun prit une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, avant d'ouvrir la portière. Et alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il dit :

-Merci de m'avoir emmené, Riddle.

-Inutile de me remercier une seconde fois., Répondit le préfet en lui adressant un sourire avant de faire retentir la sonnerie., Ah et, une dernière chose., Il ajouta avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un éclat de rire et d'exclamation., Appelle-moi Tom, d'accord ?

-Tom., Répéta bêtement Harry, contemplant la silhouette de plus grand se fondre au milieu des personnes qui s'approchaient pour le saluer.

Ce n'est que lorsque les mains fermes d'Hermione s'abattirent sur ses épaules qu'il sursauta en cillant, s'arrachant à cette contemplation.

-Harry !, Elle dit en l'attirant à l'intérieur, forçant sa voix pour se faire entendre parmi le bruit ambiant., Est-ce que je suis victime d'hallucination où est-ce que je t'ai vu sortir de la voiture de Riddle il n'y a même pas cinq secondes ?

-Si tu es atteinte d'hallucination alors moi aussi, Hermione., Fut la seule chose qu'Harry trouva à répondre, encore un peu étourdis par la soudaine agitation autour de lui, après le calme de l'autoroute et la musique de Chopin.

-Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, en commençant par le moment où tu as décidé de finalement venir., Le pressa sa meilleure-amie en l'entrainant à sa suite jusqu'à une grande table qui avait été réquisitionner pour disposer ce qui semblait à s'y paraître être l'intégralité du stock d'un magasin en matière de boisson alcoolisé.

Harry ne buvait pas d'alcool, jamais. Pas pour des raisons rattachées à quelconques principes moraux ou parce qu'il était au courant des dangers que cela procurait sur l'organisme, mais pour une raison beaucoup plus simple. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas le gout. Son ami Ron avait passé les deux années suivant leurs majorités à le charrier à propos de cela, avant de tout simplement passer à autre chose lorsqu'il avait compris que ce fait ne changerait pas, et qu'il ne s'attirait qu'un regard mi-exaspéré mi-détaché de la part du brun.

Il observa sa meilleure-amie se saisir d'une bouteille de Whisky et se servir deux fois la dose qu'elle versait habituellement lorsqu'elle le diluait dans du soda. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry remarqua que la brune semblait plus agitée qu'à la normale. Ses cheveux étaient joliment bouclés et, un trait de liner brillant habillait ses yeux. Soucieux, mais décidant de ne pas l'interroger pour le moment, le brun versa une quantité importante d'eau – encore un peu étonné d'avoir réussir à en trouver une bouteille entre une Vodka et un Gin – dans un verre en plastique rouge, uniquement dans le simple but de donner le change.

Lorsque leur gobelet respectif furent remplis, Hermione les guida ensuite dans le jardin où, étonnamment, la majorité des étudiants se trouvaient, malgré la fraicheur de la nuit. Mais à dire vrai, Harry ne savait pas s'ils en avaient conscience, à cause de la large piscine d'où se dégageait des volutes de vapeur.

_Une piscine chauffante, évidemment._

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil d'extérieur et Harry la rejoint. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes autour d'eux, ce qui, dans le cadre d'une fête universitaire, ressemblait à ce qui s'approchait le mieux à un semblant d'intimité.

-Alors., Commença Hermione et, à la façon dont elle redressa son dos et croisa ses doigts, Harry eu l'impression qu'elle allait se lancer dans un plaidoyer, et non dans un simple interrogatoire., Je t'écoute.

Harry fixa un instant l'eau se refléter dans son verre avant de soupirer.

-Je ne comptais vraiment pas venir., Il eut finalement le courage de commencer., Chanel Oberlin était en train de taper l'équivalent d'un article du code pénal en mail en utilisant un nombre incalculable de figures plus ou moins imagés, et c'est alors que j'ai pensé que peut-être que je négligeais mes amis en ce moment, et je n'ai pas pu sortir cette pensé de mon esprit.

Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n'était rien.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire revenir uniquement pour moi, et je ne voulais pas payer un taxi puisque le Seigneur m'a doté de deux jambes parfaitement fonctionnelles, et c'est en suivant ce traître de Google Maps que je me suis retrouvé bêtement au milieu de l'autoroute.

Il prit une gorgé d'eau, pendant que Hermione le gratifiait d'un regard tout à fait désapprobateur.

-Je vais passer sur ton inconscience légendaire et t'épargner un sermon uniquement parce que je meurs d'envie d'entendre comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la voiture de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Un sourire lui échappa, et le regard de sa meilleure amie se fit plus perçant.

-Il a reculé sur l'autoroute pour que je puisse monter dans sa voiture., Il dit simplement, sentant la patience d'Hermione s'effriter sous son silence.

La brune cilla :

-Il a reculé ?, Elle demanda comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien-entendu., Sur une autoroute ?

-Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon., Répondit rapidement le brun avec un geste de la main.

-Donc notre préfet est le genre de personne à s'arrêter devant la première silhouette qui marche au milieu de nulle part ?

-Il m'a reconnu., Dit à mi-mots le brun en redressant ses lunettes., Il m'a appelé par mon nom de famille avant de me dire de monter.

-Je ne savais pas que Riddle te connaissait., Laissa échapper son amie et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un tout petit peu – vraiment un tout petit peu – vexé par ce que cela sous-entendait.

Pas que cela soit faux, _évidemment_, mais Harry préférait éviter d'entendre ce genre de remarque – volontaire ou non – lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Il fallait dire, que les gens étaient souvent surpris en apprenant que c'était lui, le fils de James et Lily Potter. Bien qu'il ait hérité des yeux émeraudes de sa mère, il ne possédait en rien sa fougue et sa flamme, et il était encore bien loin d'être aussi turbulent et lumineux que son père. A dire vrai, il était même tout le contraire. Alors, une fois que passait l'intérêt qui venait avec la révélation de son nom de famille, il ne restait presque plus rien.

Alors pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?, Il demanda après un petit moment de silence où Hermione l'avait passé à regarder de façon presque frénétique autour d'elle.

-Hm ?, Elle émit sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil avant de consulter son téléphone.

Peu-importe ce qu'elle venait d'y lire, cela la fit se pincer les lèvres et elle bougea nerveusement sur son fauteuil, décroisant puis recroisant ses jambes.

-Hermione ?, Répéta cette fois-ci un peu plus fort Harry et son amie finit enfin par poser les yeux lui.

-Désolée., Elle s'excusa platement., J'étais persuadé que tu ne viendrais pas et que ça me laissait encore une marge avant de devoir te l'avouer mais maintenant tu es là alors je suppose que c'est maintenant ou jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu commences à me faire vraiment stresser là, Hermione.

Et à la voir vider la moitié de son verre sans prendre la moindre inspiration, le brun se dit que peu importe ce qu'elle avait à lui avouer, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

-Ok., Commença Hermione en prenant une inspiration., Je sors avec Pansy Parkinson.

Harry la contempla un instant, avant de ciller, lentement, très lentement, et de finalement prendre une inspiration. Il sentit les muscles de son dos se détendre, le faisant s'asseoir plus en arrière dans le fauteuil.

-Ah., Il dit finalement en levant les yeux vers le ciel nocturne.

-Ah ?, Demanda Hermione, et a sa voix le brun comprit qu'elle se retenait de lui lancer des choses potentiellement lourdes et potentiellement meurtrières au visage.

-Honnêtement Hermione, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'annonces quelques choses de grave et de terrible., Il dit en se redressant, secouant la tête avant de sourire., Je suis content pour toi., Il ajouta.

Hermione mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, et dans son attitude Harry comprit qu'elle allait lui poser une question, lorsque son regard se fixa sur un point derrière son épaule, et son regard s'éclaira.

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Eh bien, bonsoir., Dit Pansy de sa voix mi-charmeuse mi-provocante.

Son regard sombre se posa sur lui une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber sur les genoux de Hermione, passant un bras autour de son cou.

-Pansy., Râla pour la forme Hermione., Et si je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout lui avouer ?

-Je suppose qu'il aurait alors compris les choses tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il est., Répondit calmement la jeune femme, ses lèvres rouges effleurant le coin des lèvres de sa meilleure amie., Est-ce que tu vas me servir le traditionnel discours de « ne lui brise pas le cœur où je te brise les os » ?, Elle ajouta en s'adressant à lui, cette fois-ci.

-Absolument pas., Il commença., D'une part parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ce genre de discours affreusement misogyne et d'autre part, parce que Hermione est capable de mener ses vengeances toute seule.

Le sourire que lui adressa alors Pansy fut franc et vif, à des années lumières des torsions pleines de condescendances qu'il avait eu l'habitude de croiser sur ses traits lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

-Je sens qu'on va finalement bien s'entendre toi et moi., Elle dit en tendant la main vers lui.

.

.

-Dis papa., Commença Harry en réceptionnant le plat épais en terre cuite remplit à rabot de purée de pomme de terre au fromage., Je me demandais., Il continua en s'en servant trois grosses cuillères dans son assiette., Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Sirius tenez tant à ce que je reste éloigné de Tom Riddle. Est-ce qu'il fait partie de la mafia de Londres ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase sur le ton d'une plaisanterie, dans l'espoir qu'énoncer une hypothèse si grave délierait la langue des deux hommes assis en face de lui à la table de la salle à manger de la maison familiale. Il s'attendait à ce que d'un instant à l'autre, son parrain parte d'un éclat de rire en frappant l'épaule de son père tout en lançant la bouche pleine de petit-pois que c'était là la chose _la plus drôle qui m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre. _

Cependant, le regard qu'échangea les deux hommes lui fit stopper l'ascension de sa fourchette et hausser un sourcil.

-Sérieusement ?, Il s'entendit demander, heureux de n'y entendre que de la _perplexité _et non l'affolement et – paradoxalement – l'intérêt que cette idée lui évoquait.

-Eh bien., Commença son père en faisant tourner distraitement le vin dans son verre., Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions la moindre preuve ou comme si tu étais trop jeune pour entendre de telles hypothèses à présent mais…

-Est-ce que tu es au courant que Riddle a grandi dans un orphelinat ?, Coupa son parrain.

-Oui., Répondit Harry.

C'était l'une des rares choses que le brun – que tout le monde – savait sur lui. Tom Riddle était pratiquement né dans un orphelinat dans une des banlieue reculés et sensibles de Londres. Fut un temps, il avait su le nom de cet établissement parce qu'il lui semblait l'avoir vu mentionner dans un article qu'il avait lu, l'été de ses recherches frénétiques sur le plus vieux. Mais à présent, le nom n'était plus qu'un ensemble flou de lettre dans le désordre dans son esprit.

Il était certain que Hermione saurait s'en souvenir.

-Et tu dois aussi savoir que c'est Lucius Malefoy, le conseiller du Ministre, qui est actuellement son responsable légal ?

-Oui., Répondit Harry en tentant de contenir son agacement. Tout cela ne se résumait qu'à des questions rhétoriques et le brun était lasse que Sirius tourne autour du pot.

-Cela ne te semble pas étrange qu'une personne du rang social de Lucius Malefoy soit entrée en contact avec un orphelin ? Et _pire, _qu'il ait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, de l'envoyer dans la même école prestigieuse que son fils, et de l'orienter et le guider dans le milieu politique ?

-Lucius Malefoy est peut-être tout simplement une personne altruiste ?, Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules tout en sachant pertinemment que ces mots n'avaient rien de plus faux.

Harry avait déjà eu l'agréable chance – malchance – de rencontrer le père de Draco à plusieurs reprises dans les soirées qu'organisait le Maire de Londres, et à chaque fois, sa poignée de main lui avait laissé un sentiment des plus désagréables.

De ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Lucius Malefoy de recueillir une personne et de lui offrir autant de chance – si ce n'est plus – qu'à son seul et unique héritier.

Alors, il était logique de se demander _pourquoi _le dirigeant de l'illustre famille anglaise faisait tout cela.

-Les Malefoy ont toujours été au service des dirigeants de notre pays., Commenta James en saisissant son couteau pour couper un morceau de sa viande., Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé _pourquoi _aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais tenté de devenir Premier Ministre ?

Harry pinça les lèvres, tournant et retournant sa fourchette dans sa purée. A dire vrai, non. Il n'y avait jamais ne serait-ce que songé, mais à en juger par l'expression de son père, de son parrain et même de sa mère à cet instant, il aurait peut-être dû.

-Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec Tom Riddle ?

Sirius et James échangèrent de nouveau un regard et Harry plissa les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à découvrir ce que les deux adultes ne lui disaient pas.

-Il y a eu… Un évènement à son orphelinat, lorsque Tom avait à peine dix ans et –

-Non. Ça suffit Sirius., Coupa sa mère, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Harry.

-Mais maman !, Protesta le brun en se retournant vers Lily.

-Cette histoire à été classé, le jeune Tom n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceci et, vous n'avez pas besoin de parasiter son esprit avec une paranoïa malvenu une seconde fois.

Les yeux de sa mère avaient la même détermination et froideur qu'elle insufflait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle entrait dans un tribunal pour défendre un client. Et autant Harry adorait sa mère, et respectait son métier, autant, il aurait été capable de hurler de frustration en une parfaite imitation de Chanel Oberlin.

Son exaspération augmenta lorsqu'en croisant le regard de son parrain et de son père, il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus pour ce soir – et surement pendant encore un petit bout de temps.

Et ce n'est qu'après les une heure trente-cinq minutes de repas réglementaire que Harry put gagner la tranquillité de ce qui resterait à jamais sa chambre, peu importait qu'il ne vivait officiellement plus avec ses parents pour ses études.

-J'espère que c'est important., Fut la seule chose que Hermione répondit après avoir décroché son téléphone à la sacro-sainte quatrièmes tonalités.

-En tout cas, ça sera rapide., Il répondit en roulant des yeux., Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom de l'orphelinat de Riddle ?

A l'autre bout de l'appareil, Harry put entendre sa meilleure amie soupirer et marmonner un « _non mais je rêve_ » suivit d'un « _c'est pas_ _possible_ _à l'aide_ » puis de pousser un autre long et dramatique soupire avant de répondre :

-Wool. Basé à Londres. Ce sera tout ?

-Wool., Répéta lentement Harry tout en notant le nom sur un morceau de papier prélevé sur le rebord d'une enveloppe blanche., Oui, ce sera tout merci.

-Je t'en prie., Répondit Hermione sur un ton un peu sec et, alors qu'il pensait que celle-ci était sur le point de raccrocher, il la sentit devenir un peu plus hésitante et inquiète., Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Quoi que tu fasses, s'il te plait, fait le prudemment et discrètement.

-Évidemment, tu me connais.

-Justement., Fut la dernière chose que Hermione prononça avant de raccrocher.

Reposant son téléphone sur le bois de son bureau, le regard du brun s'attarder sur les boucles vivent qu'il venait de tracer.

_Wool. _

Il avait désormais un point de départ dans son enquête.

Sa nouvelle enquête.

Cependant, ses doigts marquèrent une hésitation au-dessus de son clavier, quelques secondes après avoir ouvert une nouvelle page Google.

Le brun avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la boite de Pandore, et qu'il n'allait pas aimer tout ce qu'il allait y découvrir, cette fois-ci. Et même s'il trouvait tout ce mystère autour de Riddle beaucoup trop _excitant _pour que son intérêt soit parfaitement sain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux avertissements que tous ces proches sans exceptions lui avaient proférés. Tous semblaient comprendre et être au courant de chose qui lui échappait totalement et il détestait cela. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Tom – Tom qui s'était arrêté sur une autoroute parce qu'il l'avait reconnu, Tom qui écoutait de la musique classique dans sa voiture, Tom qui semblait le connaître plus que lui ne le connaissait – engendrait autant de méfiance.

Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Prenant une ultime inspiration, Harry entra sa recherche.

.

.

**Londres : mort suspecte d'une petite fille dans un orphelinat**

_L'orphelinat Wool situé à Londres pourrait bien avoir été le théâtre d'un homicide, samedi. L'une de ses résidentes, une petite-fille âgée de six ans, est décédée à la suite d'une chute dans les escaliers du troisième étage, visiblement après avoir été poussé de sa chaise roulante. _

_Ce sont des membres du personnel bénévole de l'orphelinat qui ont fait la macabre découverte avant de prévenir immédiatement les secours qui ont constatés le décès et prévenu la police. _

_Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse là d'un meurtre et non pas d'un accident, les policiers et le personnel encadrant n'arrivant pas à déterminer ce qui aurait pu justifier que la petite fille quitte volontairement son fauteuil pour effectuer une action dont elle savait être parfaitement incapable pour le moment. _

_En effet, la jeune orpheline c'était retrouvé dans ce fauteuil à la suite d'une chute qu'elle avait effectuée en tombant d'un ardre, quelques semaines plus tôt. _

_« Ce sont les enfants qui nous ont avertit de ce qui venait de se produire. » Raconte Mrs Cole, l'actuelle directrice de l'orphelinat Wool. « Elle et un autre pensionnaire était en train de jouer, lorsqu'elle a malencontreusement basculé dans le vide, se fracturant ainsi les deux jambes. »_

_Et si les faits contés de la sorte peuvent évoquer un accident, il suffit d'interroger un peu les pensionnaires pour se rendre compte que la vérité pourrait elle être toute autre. _

_« Ce n'est pas un accident. » Déclare un résident. « Il l'a poussé volontairement, je l'ai vu. Tout le monde l'a vu. »_

_Alors, se pourrait-il que cet incident, ayant entrainé la mort d'une petite fille de six ans, ne soit en fin de compte pas un simple et tragique accident ? _

**-Le Chicaneur, archive du journal du dimanche vingt-deux décembre 2008. **

* * *

( Depuis le TEMPS que je veux écrire sur Harry Potter et Tom Riddle, ce couple qui ne peux exister que dans l'enceinte confiné des fanfictions. Ah. Enfin. )

_A la base des bases_, cela devait être un petit OS court, drôle et un peu étrange, basé sur les codes de la Famille Addams.

Puis, j'ai cligné des yeux et j'ai réalisé que j'avais tué une ou deux personnes dans ma trame.

P u i s, j'ai dormis et oops, tout ceci s'est transformé en une intrigue politique.

Anyway : je ne sais absolument pas quand la deuxième partie va sortir, alors je ne fais aucune promesse.

.

.

Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**TW : **sous-entendu et mention de tentative d'agression sexuelle

* * *

.

.

**There's something in the look you give**

**I can't help myself I fall**

**I can't help myselt at all**

_Dark in My Imagination – Of Veronica_

.

Depuis Godric's Hollow, il fallait prendre le bus numéro 1 en direction de la Gare Routière au centre de Londres, puis il fallait prendre la ligne Rouge du métro jusqu'à effectuer un changement pour la ligne Noir à TottenHam Court Road avant de s'arrêter à Kennington. Ensuite, il fallait encore prendre le bus numéro 17 pendant encore quelques kilomètres, avant de finir le reste du trajet à pieds.

Il avait fallu compter un peu plus de deux heures et demie à Harry pour atteindre le portail en fer sombre usé de l'Orphelinat Wool.

Consulter des images Google pour avoir un repère mental du lieu était une chose, constater son état en était une autre.

Harry n'avait pas l'hypocrisie de prétendre qu'il s'était déjà soucié – ni qu'il y avait même seulement déjà _pensé _– des infrastructures dans lesquels les orphelins de son pays étaient accueillis, mais il songea à l'instant que le gouvernement pouvait faire un petit peu _mieux _que cela.

La bâtisse, qui avait des allures inquiétantes de manoir hanté : vieille, en bois, avec un porche, un péristyle et des toits pointus ne semblait à priori pas offrir le cadre idéal pour aider un enfant à grandir dans un environnement chaleureux. Tout ici, jusqu'aux arbres sombres de la cour, semblait hostile et inquiétant.

Et Tom y avait grandi.

C'était ici que Tom était né.

Et s'il commençait à s'attarder sur le caractère personnel de l'endroit – s'il laissait son esprit réaliser que le Préfet de Hogwarts avait sûrement grandit dans une atmosphère similaire à celle-là – le tiraillement qu'il ressentirait alors le paralyserait sur place et l'empêcherai d'aller au bout de son objectif.

Alors à la place, il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et força ses jambes à avancer jusqu'aux portes d'entrées, les tirer, et s'avancer jusqu'à l'accueil.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il patienta après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette en bronze, qu'il remarqua que pour un orphelinat, l'endroit était anormalement _silencieux._

-Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

La voix de la dame qui venait d'apparaitre en face de lui le fit presque sursauter.

Presque.

-Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si Madame Cole travail encore ici., Répondit Harry sans ciller, se contentant de réciter les lignes qu'il avait mémoriser la veille pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Le visage de la femme – qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans, les cheveux attachés en une couronne de tresse autour de sa tête, dans une allure passée de mode depuis longtemps, portant une robe brune délavé qui masquait son cou et ses bras – s'étira en une mine désolée.

-Cole ne travaille plus ici, mon enfant. Elle a pris sa retraite il y a de cela des années.

-Je vois., Dit Harry, pinçant les lèvres pour masquer sa déception, son index pianotant sur le comptoir de l'accueil., Est-ce que vous savez où elle réside à présent ?

-Naturellement, nous sommes restés en bon terme elle et moi, c'est elle qui m'a formé, vous savez ? Lorsque je suis arrivée ici y a quelques années. Je lui écris chaque semaine.

Et alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la pièce adjacente, elle s'arrêta, et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule :

-Pourquoi voulez-vous entrer en contact avec elle, si je puis me permettre ?

Le brun retint un sourire qui aurait pu être mal interprété.

-Je suis un ancien pensionnaire., Il expliqua., Madame Cole m'a pratiquement éduqué, et je suis venu dans l'espoir de pouvoir la revoir et la remercier en personne pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, dans mon enfance.

Le visage de la Dame s'adoucit, et Harry comprit qu'elle l'avait cru.

-Un instant je vous prie, je reviens avec ce qu'il faut.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir de l'orphelinat, un papier soigneusement plié comportant les coordonnées de Madame Cole, le brun hésita, la main sur la poignet de la porte.

-Excusez-moi., Il s'entendit prononcer à nouveau., Il n'est pas un peu tard pour que les enfants dorment encore ?

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour justifier le silence de mort qui régnait dans la demeure.

-Oh, mais ils ne dorment plus depuis longtemps., Se contenta de répondre la femme avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta les lieux sans regarder en arrière.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont devinés que tu mentais et est-ce que tu es sur le chemin de la prison ?, Demanda Hermione à la seconde où elle décrocha son téléphone.

-Tu accordes donc si peu de crédit à mes talents d'acteur ?, Répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil, vérifiant les horaires du bus qui le reconduirait à l'entrée du métro.

Il se sentait toujours un peu perturbé par l'atmosphère si particulière de l'Orphelinat Wool, mais il respirait mieux depuis qu'il s'en était éloigné.

-Qui a failli nous cramer au premier contrôleur qu'il a vu la seule et unique fois où on a voulu frauder les transports en commun ?, Répliqua la voix d'Hermione avec assez d'énergie pour que Harry devine qu'elle était toujours contrariée sur ce fait, même des années après les faits.

-J'étais jeune et immature sentimentalement parlant., Il balaya l'excuse avant de s'asseoir à l'arrêt.

-Hm., Répondit son amie et le brun pouvait la visualiser en train de rouler des yeux., Est-ce que ta mission a porté ses fruits ?

-Comme on s'y attendait, Madame Cole ne travaille plus à l'orphelinat, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir son numéro de téléphone et son adresse.

-Est-ce que tu comptes y aller ?, Demanda la brune, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui., Répondit Harry., Mais pas tout de suite. Il va se passer un moment avant notre prochain week-end de relâche, donc je suppose que je pourrais utiliser ce temps pour tenter de creuser ce que je peux de mon côté.

-Tu sais…, Commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre, d'hésiter, de prendre une inspiration, et finalement se lancer., Je me demande si ta volonté de découvrir ce que cache potentiellement Riddle, ne dissimule pas complètement autre-chose.

-Comme quoi ?, Demanda Harry, légèrement sur la défensive, à présent.

C'était pourtant une question purement rhétorique et les deux en étaient parfaitement conscient.

-Ton envie de te prouver que tu vaux quelque chose en accomplissant une quête par toi-même ? Ta façon à toi de te détacher de tes parents – de ton père – en faisant très exactement tout le contraire de ses mises en garde ? Ton –

-Je crois que c'est bon, Hermione., Il la coupa avec un rire nerveux., Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Je ne disais pas cela dans le but de te blesser, tu sais, je suis simplement –

-Inquiète pour moi, je sais., Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les ouvrir de nouveau., Écoute, le bus est là. Je t'envoie un message quand je suis rentré, d'accord ?

Un soupire.

-D'accord. Fait attention à toi.

-Promis., Fut la dernière chose qu'il prononça avant de raccrocher.

Il avait menti. Le bus n'était pas encore là, mais il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter une seconde de plus à se faire psycho-analyser. Surtout lorsqu'il était lui-même conscient de tout cela, lorsqu'il savait qu'Hermione avait raison sur ce qui le poussait à fouiller sans aucun motif valable dans la vie privé de quelqu'un d'autre.

Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Son père et son parrain n'aurait jamais été si inquiet s'il ne s'agissait que de simples rumeurs dans le vent.

Faisant circuler son regard autour de lui, alors que ses pensées continuaient de vagabonder, ses yeux tombèrent sur une voiture, garée sur une place de stationnement libre, à quelques mètres de lui.

Et ce n'est que le pur pragmatisme dont il avait hérité de sa mère qui le força à croire que _non,_ même si c'était le même modèle que conduisait Riddle le soir où il s'était arrêté devant lui sur une autoroute – ce n'était _pas réellement_ son véhicule, qui se trouvait ici.

Ce fut la paranoïa aigu hérité de son père, qui le poussa à noter le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation sur une note de son téléphone.

**LR66 LVD**

Lorsqu'il monta dans le bus, Harry ne remarqua pas que la voiture venait de redémarrer.

.

.

Quand Hermione lui avait demandé le vendredi suivant s'il voulait se rendre avec elle à la soirée qu'organisait toujours Draco Malefoy durant le voyage semi-annuel de ses parents en République Dominicaine et qu'Harry avait répondu par l'affirmative sans montrer le moindre signe d'hésitation, la brune avait déplacé doucement – tout doucement – sa main qui tenait sa fourchette devant ses lèvres entre-ouvertes avant de souffler un :

-Mercure est donc bel et bien en rétrograde.

Et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de rouler des yeux ou de soupirer – ou peut-être même les deux à la fois -, sa meilleure amie s'était empressée de saisir son téléphone posé sur la table à côté de sa salade végétarienne promptement abandonnée.

-L'influence de cette planète ardente inspire chez le Lion l'envie de s'engager dans le vif du sujet., Avait alors commencé à réciter sa meilleure amie, pendant que Harry s'était résolu à l'écouter tout en mâchant docilement ses frites., Ses pouvoirs de persuasions pourraient néanmoins ne pas avoir l'effet escompté et au lieu de s'engager dans un plaidoyer fertile, le Lion devrait plutôt songer à opter pour des approches plus créatives., Hermione avait ensuite marqué une pause, son pousse scrollant la page internet qu'elle consultait, avant qu'elle n'affiche un sourire amusée en ajoutant, levant les yeux vers lui., Tu seras peut-être un peu plus agressif qu'à la normal.

Et cette-fois, Harry n'avait pas réussi à retenir son soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur les Capricorne ?, Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche, et c'est en pinçant les lèvres qu'il avait vu Hermione froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu -., Elle avait commencé, avant que Harry ne puisse observer le moment exact où Hermione fit le rapprochement dans son esprit., _Harry._

-Oui ?, Il avait alors demandé, mettant un effort tout particulier dans sa voix pour qu'elle sonne la plus innocente possible.

Hermione s'était contenté de plisser des yeux dans sa direction avant de secouer la tête, dépitée.

-Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait faire s'il apprenait que tu consultes son horoscope. _Pire_ que tu fouilles sans vergogne dans son passé.

La brune avait intelligemment choisi de ne pas prononcer le nom de Riddle dans l'enceinte de la Grande Salle d'Hogwarts qui faisait office de cafétéria. Même si Harry était persuadé que le brouhaha ambiant masquait aux oreilles des autres la plupart des phrases qu'ils s'étaient échangés, il n'en était cependant pas suffisamment convaincu pour prendre un tel risque.

-Il ne fera rien, parce qu'il n'en saura jamais rien., Lui avait répondu Harry, ne sachant pas qui il avait tenté de convaincre le plus.

Elle, ou lui.

-Je suppose que c'est aussi pour lui que tu as accepté de m'accompagner à la soirée de Malefoy.

Et comme cela n'avait pas été à proprement parlé une question, le brun s'était contenté de lui répondre d'un sourire.

-Je serais en bas de chez toi à dix-neuf heures., Elle avait conclu avec un soupire de résignation.

Et c'est à très exactement dix-neuf heures et trois minutes que Harry referma la portière passager de la Chevrolet grise qu'Hermione avait hérité de son père lorsque celui-ci avait changé de voiture lors de sa crise de la cinquantaine, quelques années auparavant.

-Seigneur Dieu, est-ce que tu as essayé de coiffer tes cheveux ?, S'exclama Hermione alors qu'il finissait de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Oui., Confirma le brun., Sans grand succès, apparemment., Il ajouta en portant instinctivement une main à ses mèches brunes qui étaient définitivement pourvues d'une volonté et d'une conscience propre.

-Tu sais., Commença sa meilleure amie en passant la première, s'insérant sur la route en contrôlant ses rétroviseurs., Riddle t'a déjà vu debout marchant de nuit au milieu des quatre voies d'une autoroute. En théorie, on peut considérer qu'il a déjà expérimenté le _pire _de ce que tu avais à offrir. L'aspect de tes cheveux n'est donc pas ce qui le dérangera.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais sonner ma _mission _comme si son but était à des fins romantiques., Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils à son égard., Je trouve Tom intéressant, c'est vrai, mais pas dans ce sens-là.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part d'Hermione, fut un regard mi-blasé mi-défaitiste et un « _Jane Austen donne-moi la force de survivre à cet idiot _» à moitié noyé par la musique de l'autoradio.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à ne plus lui accorder le moindre regard et la moindre parole jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait coupé le moteur de sa voiture en arrivant devant la maison des Malefoy.

-A croire qu'il est monnaie courante par ici de posséder des terrains aux superficies parfaitement indécentes., Il commenta alors que Hermione le guidait vers l'allée en dalles qui remontait vers la maison.

-Passe cinq décennies à travailler pour le Maire de Londres, pousse ton fils à faire la même chose et ainsi de suite pendant un temps considérable et je te garantis que tes arrières-arrières-arrières petits enfants auront une maison de la même circonférence., Répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son écran de téléphone.

-Tout ce mal pour assurer un avenir dont je ne profiterais même pas.

-Ou alors, fait comme la mère de Blaise., Ajouta Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-C'est-à-dire ?, Demanda Harry, qui n'était pas certain de comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

-Épouse un homme riche sans héritier, et dont la capacité à développer des maladies cardiaques est étonnamment spectaculaire une fois le contrat de mariage signé et validé., Elle répondit sur le ton qu'elle prenait pour évoquer la météo, avant de pousser la porte de la demeure.

Harry resta un instant interdit devant la porte d'entrée d'où lui parvenait de la musique de boite de nuit et des rires, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et qu'il ne s'engouffre à son tour dans la demeure du serpent.

-Eh bien Potter, deux fois au cours du même mois qu'on se croise en soirée, serait-ce le début de l'apocalypse ?, Prononça la voix de Pansy Parkinson, ronronnante et chaude à son approche.

Hermione et elle étaient adossées contre un mur au fond d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, là où la musique se faisait la moins forte.

-Si cela peut nous éviter les examens de fin d'année, il y aura peut-être une troisième fois., Il lui répondit avec un sourire., Et puisque tu sors avec ma meilleure amie, je suppose que tu peux m'appeler Harry maintenant.

-Harry., Elle répéta, ses lèvres rouges reproduisant son sourire., Alors, es-tu ici pour embêter Draco ou..., Elle marqua une pause et se pencha vers lui comme pour lui souffler un secret., Pour attirer de nouveau l'attention de Tom ?

Malgré-lui, Harry sentit ses joues rougirent, et il lança un regard indigné à sa meilleure amie qui leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix.

-Pansy n'est pas idiote, tu sais. Tout le monde est au courant que tu es sortie de la voiture de Riddle à la soirée de Blaise. Il est logique de se questionner sur ta présence ici et surtout, ce qui la motive., Elle expliqua avec un débit de parole qui l'impressionnait toujours un peu.

-Génial., Il marmonna., Est-ce Tom pense aussi cela ?, Il demanda, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Je ne sais pas., Répondit Pansy, son carré se mouvant autour de son visage alors qu'elle secoua la tête., Ce que je sais cependant, c'est que cela ne lui ferait pas grand cas que cela soit la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire., Répondit-elle, son regard se posant sur un point derrière son épaule, et machinalement Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention de la sorte., C'est que Tu-Sais-Qui, a passé beaucoup de temps à poser les yeux sur toi, durant cette semaine, lorsque tu n'en avais pas conscience.

Le corps de Harry se figea, autant à cause des mots qu'il venait d'entendre qu'à cause de la silhouette de Tom Riddle, qui venait de descendre les escaliers du premier étage, et qui l'observait avec une minutie et une attention qui lui donna simultanément envie de _fuir _et rester parfaitement immobile à l'endroit où il était et _d'attendre._

-Encore une chose., Ajouta Pansy., Ne le laisse pas t'avoir trop facilement.

Et Harry détourna le regard pour l'observer tirer Hermione par la main dans une autre pièce, le laissant totalement à la merci du Préfet.

Alors, le brun fit ce qui lui arrivait trop rarement de faire.

_Il écouta un conseil. _

Adressant un sourire à Tom, il s'éclipsa du couloir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans donner l'illusion de courir, repéra les premiers visages familiers qu'il voyait, et entrepris de se _sociabiliser. _

.

.

Harry ne savait rien de Seamus Finnigan hier, et il ne savait toujours rien de Seamus Finnigan, hormis le fait que celui-ci avait un bras négligemment posé autour de sa taille.

Et le brun serrait des dents et souriait, parce que la voix de Pansy raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles, et qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de Tom se poser sur eux de façon régulière, de sa position à l'autre bout de la pièce, entouré de Draco et de Blaise.

Une part de lui ne savait pas réellement à quoi il jouait, et cela l'effrayait.

L'autre part – qui était beaucoup plus difficile à ignorer – était impatiente de voir la finalité de tout ceci, si fin il y avait.

La voix de Seamus lui parvint, et il fallut un instant à Harry pour comprendre que l'étudiant s'adressait à lui. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il lui demanda de se répéter :

-Je disais, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Hogwarts ?

Le Quidditch était une sorte de la Crosse revisité dont seul quelques universités par-delà le monde semblait en pratiquer l'activité.

Son père avait été un attrapeur plus que connu, durant ses années d'étudiants.

Harry masqua son soupire dans son gobelet d'eau.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes.

-J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir jongler entre le sport et les cours.

La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas donner encore un argument en plus à la faveur des personnes qui le comparaient constamment à son père.

-C'est dommage., Commenta Seamus., Je suis sûre que tu as hérité des compétences de ton père.

-Eh bien, je suppose que l'on ne le saura jamais., Répondit Harry en arrosant le tout d'un rire un peu forcé.

Il sentit son corps vaciller, et ce n'est que la poigne de l'autre garçon qui l'empêcha de trébucher.

-Mais, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres compétences que l'on peut découvrir ensemble., Répondit l'étudiant, sa main qui était jusqu'à lors posée sur sa taille, effleurant le haut de ses fesses.

Ensuite, le monde devint flou.

.

.

Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, Harry observa avec un désintérêt profond ce qui semblait être la silhouette de Seamus Finnigan se courber en deux, les mains plaquées sur sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, la vision de ses yeux exorbitées lui arrachèrent un rire dont le son lui parvint de façon déformée à ses propres oreilles, masquant le bruit étranglé que produit le garçon lorsqu'une mousse blanche sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-_Chut., _Souffla une voix près de lui, et des lèvres effleurèrent ses tempes., Il est plutôt indécent de rire dans ce genre de moment, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête pour ne pas rire _plus fort _et laissa le poids de son corps peser contre la personne qui l'aidait à se maintenir debout.

Devant eux, la silhouette de Seamus Finnigan s'effondra sur le sol dans un froissement de vêtement étouffé par la moquette de la chambre. Sa tête rebondit une fois, avant de s'immobiliser.

-Il est mort., S'entendit prononcer Harry avec un soupire, qui sentait son corps de devenir de plus en plus engourdit.

-En effet., Confirma la voix, et le brun ferma les yeux, sous la sensation d'une main rassurante contre sa nuque.

.

.

Sursautant, Harry prit une inspiration et toussa, comme s'il avait passé la nuit en apnée. Il grimaça, et posa une main sur son front, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'avait éveillé.

Trois coups secs et forts portés à sa porte suffirent à lui apporter la réponse.

Il fallut tout le courage et la volonté nécessaire à Harry pour se lever et effectuer les dix pas qui séparaient son lit de l'entrée de son appartement.

Et a peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une tornade de boucle brune lui sauta dessus, l'enserrant dans une étreinte solide et fébrile.

-Hermione ?, Demanda Harry en entourant son dos de ses bras par instinct.

-Merci Seigneur., Fut la seule chose que son amie réussit à répondre.

C'est à ce moment-là que le brun remarqua qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras. Pas de froid, mais bel et bien de terreur et de soulagement.

-Hermione., Il répéta cette fois-ci, plus doucement.

-Pardon., Marmonna la brune en desserrant sa prise, mais refusant toujours de s'éloigner., Pardon, mais tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, alors je suis venue directement, et je suis vraiment _désolée _d'être partie à la soirée sans toi, mais je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps et Pansy a dit que tu t'étais surement fait raccompagner mais quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé j'ai eu si peur et –

-Tout va bien., La coupa Harry en posant ses mains sur ses épaules., Je vais bien, et je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de quoi tu veux parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le brun put observer sa peur refluer, quittant progressivement ses traits, pour laisser apparaître la jeune femme maitrisée qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de côtoyer.

-Comment est-ce que tu es rentré chez toi ?, Elle demanda en s'écartant définitivement de lui, pour se retourner et fermer la porte de l'appartement.

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Eh bien, je suis rentré…, Il commença avant de s'interrompre, fouillant dans sa mémoire., J'en sais rien, Hermione., Il répondit en sentant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine en des pulsions désagréables., J'en sais rien du tout.

-Tout va bien Harry. Ce n'est rien., La rassura son amie., Ce sont les vêtements que tu portais hier., Elle nota, et le brun baissa les yeux pour remarquer _qu'effectivement _il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer en rentrant chez lui., Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais te conduire à l'hôpital et de là j'appellerai tes parents pour les rassurer, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu préviendrais mes parents ?, Il demanda alors que Hermione sortait ses clés de voiture de son sac.

La brune marqua une pause avant de croiser son regard.

-Seamus Finnigan est mort.

Harry cilla.

-Quoi ?, Il s'entendit répéter.

-Il a été découvert tôt ce matin dans une des chambres d'amis, pendant que les nettoyeurs de Draco inspectaient la maison., Elle marqua une pause et un sourire dépourvu de joie s'étira sur ses lèvres., Je te garantis qu'il va en voir de tous les couleurs lorsque ses parents vont rentrer de voyage.

-Est-ce que la cause de la mort a été déterminé ?, Il demanda, sa capacité de réflexion prenant le pas sur sa stupeur., Est-ce que c'est…Volontaire ?

-Rien a été communiqué pour le moment, mais de ce que j'ai compris, il s'agirait d'une overdose., Répondit Hermione, son regard braqué sur lui.

-Il y avait de la drogue à la soirée ?, Fut la première chose que Harry demanda, avant de comprendre ce que le regard de son amie sur lui signifiait., _Oh. _Je te garantis que je n'ai rien pris, Hermione.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais les gens ne demandent pas souvent l'autorisation pour droguer quelqu'un.

-Tu penses que.., Il commença, sans étant capable de terminer sa phrase.

-Allons à l'hôpital Harry, d'accord ?, Elle répondit d'un ton doux, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait _pas _songer au pire, mais qu'elle y pensait néanmoins.

Harry la suivit sans discuter.

.

.

Harry avait déjà vu des reportages et avait étudié tout le protocole médical pour recueillir les preuves et s'assurer de l'état de santé des personnes victimes de viol, mais il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver à les vivre _lui _un jour.

Pragmatiquement, il ne pensait pas avoir subi le moindre abus. Certes, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir sur une fourchette qui s'étalait d'approximativement vingt-deux heures à dix heures quarante le lendemain – heure à laquelle Hermione était venue chez lui – mais son corps n'était pas douloureux, hormis une légère migraine, et il ne portait aucune marque externe de violence.

Mais il s'était pourtant soumis à tous les examens que les médecins avaient voulus lui faire passer sans aucune réticence, y compris une prise de sang et un prélèvement de salive.

Hermione avait patiemment attendu avec lui jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, qu'une femme en blouse blanche leur apporte le résultat des tests.

-Nous n'avons trouvés aucune preuve d'une activité sexuelle., Commença la femme pour briser le silence tendu de la chambre.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

-Mais., Continua-t-elle., Nous avons trouvé des traces de GHB dans votre sang.

Harry cessa de respirer.

-Je n'ai pas pris cela volontairement., Il murmura, comme pour se justifier auprès de la femme.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

-Je m'en doute., Puis elle reprit d'un ton plus professionnel., Nous pouvons sans crainte affirmer que c'est cela qui a provoqué votre amnésie. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas assurer que vous retrouverez vos souvenirs de cette nuit un jour.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Et après avoir récupéré ses affaires et signé les papiers de sortis, Hermione et lui se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la voiture de celle-ci, le moteur éteint.

-Quelqu'un doit forcément savoir qui m'a raccompagné chez moi hier soir., Dit Harry en contemplant le pare-brise., Je doute être rentré chez moi à pieds.

-Il faut que tu vérifies les transactions de ton compte en banque., Nota Hermione., Tu as peut-être commandé un Uber dans un moment de lucidité.

-Hm., Répondit Harry, peu convaincu par cette hypothèse, mais ne la réfutant pas totalement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée., Ajouta son amie après un moment de silence., Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'étais restée avec toi.

-Tu étais avec ta copine., Répondit Harry., Et même si cette fois-ci était une exception, je peux encore me débrouiller par moi-même, je pense.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit agripper le volant, bien que le contact soit toujours au point mort.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus., Elle lui promit, et Harry sut qu'il ne servirait à rien de débattre tant que l'incident serait encore frais dans sa mémoire.

-D'accord., Il répondit en se sentant soudainement en lasse.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, mais derrière l'obscurité de ses paupières, il songea que quelqu'un avait _volontairement _glissé la _drogue du violeur_ dans son verre, et il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans la voiture de son amie.

-Et si on rentrait ?, Il suggéra, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose à présent, s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de sa couverture après avoir lavé de sa peau l'odeur de sa transpiration, d'alcool, et des désinfectants de l'hôpital.

Hermione approuva.

.

.

Le mercredi suivant fut le jour de l'enterrement de Seamus Finnigan. En raison de cela, les cours furent exceptionnellement suspendus dans toute l'enceinte de Hogwarts. Mais à dire vrai, Harry n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis le début de la semaine.

Il n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis Samedi, fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, avait appelé ses parents pour les rassurer de son état pendant que Hermione passait commande au traiteur asiatique local.

Dix minutes de « Oui je vais bien », « Oui je suis certain de ne pas être blessé » et « Non je ne veux pas renter à la maison Papa » plus tard, il avait enfin pu se réfugier dans sa salle de bain, loin du regard mi-soucieux mi-coupable d'Hermione.

Il comprenait pourquoi son amie agissait comme elle le faisait, honnêtement, il _comprenait. _

Mais il n'avait rien, et certain n'avait pas la chance de partager ce fait.

Il était conscient que sa situation n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de Finnigan, mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la _certitude _que cela était sa faute, d'une façon comme d'une autre.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à la brune sur ce sujet parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à entendre ce qu'elle aurait à dire à ce propos.

Ce n'était qu'après tout une impression, liée surement au fait qu'un évènement grave était survenu pendant la période de son amnésie.

Pourtant, le malaise persistait, même lorsque la thèse de l'overdose fut confirmée, écartant toute hypothèse d'un acte criminel.

Après tout, plus de cinq cents personnes par an mourraient à cause d'un mélange d'alcool et de drogue rien qu'en Angleterre.

-Un mélange de Vodka et d'héroïne., Souffla une personne derrière lui, situé à l'arrière du large groupe de personne rassemblé au cimetière de Nunhead pour les funérailles.

-C'est idiot., Commenta une autre, avec une froideur et un dédain apparent.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, avant de venir enrouler son bras autour du sien pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque – ou de s'en empêcher elle-même, la frontière était mince entre les deux.

Au loin, le prêtre venait de finir son discours, et bientôt, les hurlements de la mère de Finnigan emplirent l'atmosphère humide de ce mercredi matin.

-J'ai besoin de m'éloigner., Il souffla rapidement à Hermione., Je t'attends à la sortie.

Et sans patienter pour sa réponse, il entreprit de se glisser silencieusement entre les personnes vêtues de noirs pour remonter l'allée qui menait à l'entrée. Une fois loin de la foule et loin des cris, Harry sentit son torse s'alléger d'un poids.

-Je comprend., Commenta une voix, le faisant sursauter.

Assise sur l'un des murets bas qui entouraient le portail, une fille avec de long cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et vêtu d'une robe d'un violet vibrant qui était tout sauf de circonstance, le contemplait d'un regard d'un bleu sage.

-Tu es Luna Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ?, Il demanda en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Et toi tu es Harry Potter., Elle répondit en inclinant sa tête sur le côté d'un regard curieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu n'es pas à l'intérieur avec les autres ?, Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à nouveau.

-Il y a toujours trop de lamentation, dans les cimetières., Elle répondit, ses yeux se faisant soudain lointain, sa main se portant à un étrange talisman qu'elle portait au cou., J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les lamentations.

-Je comprend., Il répondit, se calquant sur ses mots, bien qu'il ne soit pas parfaitement certain qu'il saisissait _vraiment _la nature de son discours.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ?, Elle demanda soudainement, abaissant sa tête pour croiser son regard.

-Quoi donc ?

Et Harry s'attendait à ce que sa question soit en rapport avec la nature exact du décès de Seamus Finnigan, puisque son père était policier. C'était la déduction logique.

-Que tu es avec Tom Riddle ?

Le brun émit un son de gorge étouffé.

-_Quoi _?, Il parvint à articuler dans une inspiration., Que je suis avec _qui ? _

-Tom Marvolo Riddle., Répéta patiemment Luna, comme si le problème venait de sa prononciation., J'ai entendu des gens en discuter à l'école, alors je voulais savoir si c'était vrai.

-Pourquoi est-ce que des gens parleraient de ca ?, Il dit à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

-Apparemment des personnes vous ont vu repartir de la fête de Draco Malefoy ensemble., Elle répondit d'une voix tranquille, comme si cela n'était rien.

Comme si son monde ne venait pas de trembler.

_Chut_., _Souffla une voix près de lui, et des lèvres effleurèrent ses tempes._

-Riddle., Il murmura., Tu es bien sûre qu'ils ont dit Riddle ?, Il continua d'une voix plus pressante et Luna battit des cils devant l'urgence de son ton.

-Certaine., Elle confirma.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment avant de les ouvrir.

_Il est plutôt indécent de rire dans ce genre de moment, tu ne crois pas ?_

-Merci beaucoup, Luna., Il dit avant de s'éloigner.

Harry savait désormais qui l'avait raccompagné chez lui, et qui pouvait le renseignait sur sa perte de mémoire.

Sur la présence de GHB dans son verre.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa cage thoracique.

S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait sentir la caresse aérienne d'une main contre sa nuque.

* * *

Malheureusement, j'ai été malade cette semaine, heureusement pour vous, cela a engendré l'écriture entier d'un chapitre.

Donc nul besoin de sonner les cloches de l'apocalypse car j'ai publié deux fois dans le même mois.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Comme toujours : je n'ai strictement aucune foutue idée de quand la troisième partie sortira.

.

.

Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant-propos : **Merci à Léa pour m'avoir aidé à contourner le problème de la langue française et trouver une sorte d'équivalence à " smart boy " qui ne sonne pas parfaitement _meh_.

* * *

.

.

** Brave, are you brave enough to see**

**The desires that you seek  
**

_The Devil's Playground – The Rigs_

_._

Draco Malefoy était beaucoup de chose.

Il était le manipulateur au beau visage qui maniait ses charmes et ses manières pour conduire exactement les personnes là où il voulait qu'elles soient afin de les utiliser pour son bon plaisir. Il était le garçon arrogant qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tirer sur les fils que ses ancêtres avaient tissés à sa place, jouant entre chantage relationnel et abus de pouvoir comme un pianiste confirmé. Et pour de très – très – rares personnes, il était un ami loyal et féroce. Un « enfoiré de première » qui n'avait aucun scrupule à frapper un adversaire dans le dos, et pire, désarmé et affaiblit au sol.

Mais parmi toute ces choses, Draco Malefoy était loin, très loin d'être un idiot.

Et c'est exactement pour cela, qu'il avait _peur_ de Tom Riddle.

Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas le genre de frayeur qui paralysait un corps, empêchant l'air d'entrer dans les poumons, et qui pouvait entrainer la mort aux niveaux les plus extrêmes. Mais plutôt une appréhension qui le poussait à être constamment sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ce qui, arrivait presque constamment depuis le soir où Tom avait franchi le bas de la porte de la maison accompagné de son père, et qu'il n'en était jamais reparti.

Draco aurait pu être jaloux, de la soudaine attention que son père portait à une personne qui n'était pas lui ,il aurait pu ressentir de l'indignation en constatant que son propre géniteur passait un temps considérable après le travail à inculquer tout ce qu'il lui avait appris durant son éducation, y compris la politique et les arts oratoires.

Mais le blond avait rapidement appris qui était Tom Riddle, et ce qu'il deviendrait à terme.

_Il se chuchotait dans les couloirs du septième étages qu'un jour, il deviendrait Premier Ministre._

Et Draco riait, riait_, riait_, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?, Demanda Tom en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction sans pour autant fermer le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Je trouve ça drôle qu'il ait fallu autant de temps pour qu'on retrouve un cadavre dans cette maison., Répondit le blond sans vraiment mentir.

Il trouvait effectivement cela plutôt _causasse._

-Cependant, je doute que mes parents repartent en vacances à l'autre bout du monde de sitôt., Il ajouta avec un soupire de regret.

-Je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas., Répondit Tom, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevant en une expression amusée.

-Au moins, son cas n'a pas nécessité de refaire l'intégralité de la peinture.

-Il n'avait encore rien fait qui méritait un tel… Traitement., Dit le brun en tournant la page de son livre.

Draco laissa son regard se poser sur le garçon assit en face de lui, et s'offrit le temps de trois inspirations et deux expirations pour élaborer la formulation de sa prochaine question avec la plus grande minutie.

-Pourquoi Harry Potter ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attiré ton attention ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles fasciné par lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles prêt à le refaire ?_

-Pourquoi ?, Dit Tom en se reculant dans son fauteuil, fermant son livre en y plaçant un marque-page., Que penses-tu de Harry ?, Il continua en croisant son regard et Draco retint de justesse le soupire agacé qui voulait franchir ses lèvres.

_Harry._, Nota le blond., _Pas Potter. _

-Je pense que c'est le fils de ses parents., Commença Draco, contrôlant le froncement de ses sourcils sous le regard impénétrable de Tom., Il fera probablement un très bon défenseur des pauvres et des opprimés, comme sa mère.

-Hm., Fut la seule chose que Tom fournit comme simple forme de réponse et la plus grande surprise de Draco, un _sourire _se forma sur ses lèvres.

Pas l'un des rictus qu'il offrait en société, ni l'une des contorsions contrôlées qu'il abordait lorsque son père le présentait à des personnages importants de la société londonienne, _non. _Un véritable sourire, qui n'avait aucune autre signification que son sens premier. Draco en fit presque tomber la cigarette neuve avec laquelle il jouait.

Presque.

-Est-ce que tu veux parier avec moi, Draco ?

La voix de Tom le fit ciller, et cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer.

-Je ne paris plus contre toi depuis des années, tu le sais., Répondit le blond mécaniquement.

Son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il fallait apprendre de ses erreurs, et il avait fallu plus de trois échecs cuisants – et la perte d'une somme importante d'argent – pour qu'il comprenne que si Tom n'était pas _certain _de gagner, alors, il ne pariait pas.

Le brun balaya son refus d'un geste de la main.

-Que crois-tu que feras Harry, lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il fuira à l'autre bout du monde pour se terrer dans un trou, où est-ce qu'il avertira les autorités compétentes ?

-J'espère pour sa durée de vie, que cela ne sera aucune de ces deux options., Répondit Draco, parce que même si Tom semblait ressentir toute cette fascination incompréhensible à ses yeux, le blond n'était pas sûr que cela suffise pour garder le brun en vie, s'il venait à faire quelque chose qui aurait le malheur de lui déplaire ou de le contrarier.

-Je tends à penser qu'il se dressera à mes côtés., Répondit doucement Tom, tout en ouvrant de nouveau son livre.

La question fusa sans qu'il puisse la retenir :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, mon cher Draco, je peux être extrêmement persuasif, parfois.

Et le blond ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation. Peu importe ce que Potter avait fait – ou ne pas fait – pour attirer l'attention de Tom Riddle, il n'était pas absolument certain que le brun s'en sorte sans une ou deux égratignures.

_Enfin.,_ Supposa Draco., _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon problème. _

.

.

Harry aurait menti s'il avait affirmé que ses mains ne tremblaient pas, alors qu'il attendait appuyé contre un couloir de Hogwarts, non-loin de la porte qui menait au cachot, là où le professeur Snape donnait la quasi-totalité de ses travaux dirigés. Harry n'avait eu à supporter ce professeur que deux années, mais il lui semblait que cela était amplement suffisant pour toute une vie entière.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas pour lui, que le brun attendait devant sa salle.

Le lendemain matin de l'enterrement de Seamus Finnigan, Harry s'était lavé, séché, habillé, puis s'était rendu en cours, s'excusant pour son absence des jours précédents, et ignorant le regard que lui portait la moitié des élèves qu'il croisait.

A midi, il avait rejoint Hermione et Pansy qui débattaient vivement d'un sujet dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Il les avait regarder enchaîner argument sur argument, ne se quittant pas du regard comme si elles s'affrontaient déjà dans une Cour d'Assises, tout en mangeant une à une les carottes vichyssoises de son assiette. Puis une silhouette sombre était passé devant leur table, et Harry avait su qu'il s'agissait de Tom avant même que ses yeux ne se posent sur son dos, le suivant alors qu'il s'en allait rejoindre une table où Blaise Zabini était assis seul.

_Chut., Souffla une voix près de lui, et des lèvres effleurèrent ses tempes._

-Je veux parler à Vous-Savez-Qui., Il avait alors annoncé, dans un calme qui l'avait surpris.

-Tu veux _quoi ?,_ Avait demandé Pansy, quittant ainsi le débat qui l'animait toujours avec Hermione.

-Je veux lui parler., Avait patiemment répété Harry., Je ne lui ai pas à proprement parlé depuis la fête de chez Zabini et je –

_Je veux savoir quel est le sens du souvenir qui me vient à chaque fois que je pense à lui. _

-Je veux le remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Pansy et Hermione avaient alors échangé un regard, et son amie avait pincé les lèvres.

-Je suppose que cela est la moindre des choses, après tout…

-Je peux te passer son numéro, si tu veux., Avait alors proposé Pansy en ignorant parfaitement les sourcils froncés de sa petite-amie dans sa direction.

Le brun avait souri :

-Non merci, je crois qu'il appréciait plus que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour oser l'aborder., Une pause., J'irai le voir demain.

Harry espérait à présent avoir fait le bon choix.

Son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine lorsque la cloche raisonna, marquant le début du week-end. Les premiers étudiants à sortir de la promotion de Tom lui lancèrent des regards étranges, et Harry garda ses yeux rivés au sol, focalisé sur un point imaginaire, ne daignant pas montrer qu'il était mal-à-l'aise en devinant aisément ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

_Harry Potter attend la sortie de son petit-ami. _

De ce que Pansy savait – et de ce que Draco avait bien voulu lui dire – Tom n'avait apparemment pas prit la peine de démentir les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux. Soit parce qu'il n'en voyait pas la peine, soit parce que cela viendrait à s'abaisser à des enfantillages dont ils avaient tous passé l'âge depuis longtemps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, puisque Tom n'avait fait aucun geste pour les faire taire, Harry n'avait rien fait non-plus.

Officiellement, il se disait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qui s'attarderait sur ses ragots en premier.

Officieusement, il ne voulait _pas _donner à Tom l'illusion d'avoir honte que ce genre de chuchotis les lies d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il –

-Harry.

Le brun cligna des yeux, sortant brutalement de ses pensées, et redressa la tête pour croiser les orbes onyx de Tom Riddle, qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction.

-Bonjour., Et ce n'est que grâce à ses entrainements pour parlerdevant un public qu'il arriva à prononcer ce simple mot sans bégayer lamentablement, ainsi que tout les autres qui suivirent., Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Tom tourna la tête pour observer les deux silhouettes qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Une fille serrant des livres contre sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclants dans un désordre organisé, et un homme qui consultait l'écran de son téléphone. Harry ne comprit pas ce que la fille avait lu dans la gestuelle de Tom, mais elle hocha la tête et donna un coup de pieds dans le tibia de la personne à ses côtés pour la faire avancer.

-Si tu es occupé ça peut –

-Non., Le coupa Tom en reportant son regard sur lui., Ce n'est rien qui ne peux être reporté à plus tard.

Le brun l'observa un instant, tentant de déterminer si Tom disait la vérité, mais rien n'était lisible sur les traits impassibles de son visage. Alors il finit par hocher la tête et laissa le Préfet l'entrainer dans les couloirs presque vides de Hogwarts. Harry sentait ses joues rougir à chaque fois qu'il surprenait le regard et le sourire entendu de certains étudiants sur eux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sous les rayons du soleil dans le parc de l'école, Harry accueillit l'air frais comme une bénédiction.

-Je voulais te remercier., Commença Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient le vieux saule pleureur dont les branches étaient assez longues pour former un rideau de verdure, et donner l'illusion d'entrer dans un autre monde.

-Me remercier ?, Demanda Tom en laissant tomber doucement son sac de son épaule, avant de s'appuyer contre l'arbre.

-D'avoir pris soin de moi., Il marqua une pause., De m'avoir raccompagné chez moi après la soirée de Malefoy.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage de Tom. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais., Répondit le plus vieux., Tu m'avais l'air d'être plutôt alcoolisé.

-Je n'étais pas saoul., Il répliqua d'une façon un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il se força à prendre une inspiration avant de continuer., Mon amie Hermione m'a accompagné à l'hôpital le lendemain, parce que je ne me souvenais de rien, et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finnigan…, Il laissa sa phrase en suspens., Il y avait des traces de GHB dans mon sang.

A ses mots, Tom se figea.

-Je te demande pardon ?, Il dit, mais Harry savait que son vis-à-vis l'avait parfaitement entendu et compris.

-Heureusement, tout va bien., Il enchaîna en basculant sur ses talons d'avant en arrière., Je n'ai rien, et j'ai l'impression que c'est grâce à toi. Alors, s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te remercier, fait le moi savoir.

Un ange passa entre eux.

-Tu devrais faire attention avec les mots que tu prononces, Harry., Souffla Tom, et le brun cligna des yeux, lentement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma rapidement lorsqu'il vit le plus vieux se rapprocher de lui, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé Tom les isoler à la vue du reste du monde. Et Harry aurait de nouveau mentit, s'il avait affirmé qu'il ne ressentait pas de la peur en cet instant.

Mais, il en aurait également fait autant, s'il avait déclaré n'avoir ressenti _uniquement _que de la peur.

-Vois-tu., Continua Tom, sans remarquer son trouble – ou sans daigner y faire attention., Je pensais que tu voulais me voir pour parler des rumeurs qu'il y a sur nous pour que j'y mette un terme.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs., Répondit Harry en trouvant le courage de ne pas reculer, même lorsque le plus vieux tendit la main pour dégager son front des mèches noirs rebelles qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

-Cela ne te dérange pas ? Que tout le monde chuchote sur ton passage que tu es impliqué dans une relation avec moi ?

Il y avait, songerait plus tard Harry dans son lit, un millier de façon différente d'évoquer le sujet. Mais parmi tous les termes qui existaient, Tom avait choisi ceux-là. _« Impliqué dans une relation ». _Et le brun aurait beau de toute ses forces chercher à comprendre pourquoi le plus vieux avait utilisé un mot qui donnait un côté péjoratif à la chose, il n'y arriverait pas, et finirait par s'endormir sur ce nouveau mystère.

-Non., Répondit Harry, choisissant la carte de l'honnêteté.

Si Tom semblait le genre de personne à répondre à une question par une autre, le brun avait l'impression qu'il n'appréciait pas quand les autres utilisaient cette méthode sur lui.

-Bien., Répondit Tom, et avec un sourire il ajouta., Tu m'as demandé ce que tu pouvais faire pour me remercier ? Alors, je souhaiterais que la situation reste comme elle, et que tu continues de ne pas démentir ce qu'il se passe ou pas entre nous.

Harry cilla :

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?, Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, confus.

-Une certaine forme de tranquillité, dirons-nous.

Et dans l'intonation de sa voix, dans l'inclinaison de sa tête, dans l'intensité de son regard, Harry comprit que Tom ne parlait pas seulement du répit hypothétique que ce consensus lui apporterait vis-à-vis de toutes les personnes qui lui courraient après. Comme pour toute les choses qui semblaient le concerner, il devait _forcément _y avoir autre chose. Le brun avait suffisamment observé le Préfet pour savoir que celui-ci était passé maitre dans l'Art subtile de rejeter les personnes sans les froisser. Des pas sur le côté pour éviter que des doigts s'enroulent autour de son bras, aux répliques acerbes enroulés dans un sourire doux, le plus vieux avait peaufiné et affiné sa technique jusqu'à la rendre imparable.

-Nous dirons également que je te crois., Répondit Harry, sentant malgré-lui, un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en réponse au sien.

-Sage, sage décision., Dit simplement Tom, et le brun pouvait entendre le « _bon garçon » _qu'il n'avait pas prononcé, mais qu'il avait assurément pensé.

Harry s'attendait à se sentir vexé – honteux – que quelqu'un emploie ce ton presque infantilisant pour s'adresser à lui, ces inflexions que même ses propres parents n'utilisaient plus avec lui depuis longtemps, mais il n'éprouva rien de tout cela.

Et le brun se demanda ce que cela démontrait de sa personne.

-Hm., Il commença en s'humectant les lèvres., Eh bien, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire alors…

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose ?, Le coupa Tom en se baissant pour récupérer son sac.

-Tu habites littéralement dans la direction diamétralement opposée à la mienne., Refusa Harry en secouant la tête., J'ai l'habitude de marcher.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai de bonne grâce fait un aller-retour à deux heures du matin pour te reconduire chez toi ?, Demanda de façon totalement rhétorique le plus vieux sans lui accorder un seul regard, se contentant de sortir les clés de sa voiture de sa poche et de quitter la protection du saule pleureur, forçant Harry à allonger le pas pour le rattraper.

-La situation était différente !

Mais à tous les arguments que Harry s'efforçait de lui présenter, Tom avait déjà deux contre-arguments de prêts.

-Au lieu de vouloir devenir Premier Ministre, tu devrais devenir avocat., Commenta Harry, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la voiture du plus vieux.

-Tu penses que je veux être Premier Ministre ?, Lança Tom en ouvrant la portière conducteur, attendant que Harry fasse de même avec celle passager.

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard, et Harry finit par capituler dans un soupire, faisant docilement le tour du véhicule.

-Tout le monde le pense, Tom., Il répondit une fois la portière claquée et sa ceinture bouclée., Tu ne peux décidemment ne _pas_ être au courant de cela.

-Effectivement, je le suis., Il dit, les yeux rivés sur la circulation., Mais je t'ai demandé si _toi _tu pensais que je voulais être Premier Ministre.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Harry laissa son regard circuler librement sur le plus vieux. Du trait de sa mâchoire franche, de la clavicule qu'il pouvait entrevoir grâce au col de sa chemise qu'il avait déboutonné de trois boutons lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'école, à la paume de sa main qui était fermement posé contre le levier de vitesse.

-Tu aimes le contrôle., Il dit après quelques instants de silence, et ce n'était pas une question., Tu supporterais mal d'être à la tête d'un système dont chacune de tes décisions seraient décortiqués, épluchés, votés, et finalement rejetés.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler un dictateur ?

Harry ne manqua pas le rictus qui était apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que j'ai tord ?, Il enchaîna, dérogeant à la règle qu'il s'était de lui-même imposé plus tôt.

-Non., Répondit le Préfet avec un soupire qui n'exprimait pas de lassitude.

Harry se mordit la langue pour se retenir de lui demander si cette obsession du contrôle venait du fait qu'il n'avait _jamais _eu le moindre choix dans son enfance, ni aucune maîtrise sur son destin et sa vie.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard, lorsque Tom se gara devant chez Harry, qu'il reprit la parole :

-Que crois-tu que je deviendrais, alors ?

Le brun détacha lentement sa ceinture de sécurité.

_Dis papa, je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que toi et Sirius tenez tant à ce que je reste éloigné de Tom Riddle ? Est-ce qu'il fait partie de la mafia de Londres ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

Sous le regard attentif de Tom, Harry avait l'impression que la moindre de ses pensées s'inscrivaient dans le soudain tressaillement de ses doigts, dans l'inspiration un peu plus longue qu'il venait de prendre, et même dans le pincement de ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent que je réponde à cette question., Il murmura, ne s'autorisant pas à détourner le regard., Mon père m'a mis en garde contre toi, tu sais., Il s'entendit ajouter, comme pour justifier son comportement.

-Ah, vraiment ?, Demanda Tom, et l'éclat qui s'alluma dans ses yeux ne promettait rien de bon, malgré le sourire nonchalant sur ses lèvres., Et est-ce que tu as l'intention de l'écouter ?

Harry repensa aux recherches qu'il avait déjà effectués, et toute celles qu'ils comptaient faire encore, et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit.

-Non., Il répondit.

Peu-importe comment tout ceci se finirait, Harry Potter n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Et peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison en appelant sa fascination une _obsession malsaine_ et pas juste une curiosité passagère.

La vérité était que Harry avait attendu patiemment pendant des années que le sort lui fournisse une excuse pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance sur Tom Riddle.

-Bien., Conclu Tom, et le brun eu l'impression qu'un nouvel accord venait d'être celé entre eux.

Un pacte qui n'avait encore ni nom ni forme, et dont Harry ne pouvait pour le moment pas en deviner les enjeux ni les limites, ni même son dessein final. Le brun n'avait toute sa vie que connu l'ordre quasi-militaire de sa mère, l'impulsivité courageuse de son parrain et de son père, et la rigueur ferme d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à quelqu'un qui ressemblait de près ou de loin au plus vieux.

Et Tom Riddle était un océan.

Le mouvement de ses actions mi-passives mi-agressives, n'avaient pas tout le temps pour but de faire couler les personnes qui s'aventuraient dans ses eaux troubles. Mais le seul moyen de découvrir ce qu'il y avait réellement à perte de vue, était de tenter une traversée.

Heureusement pour Harry, son père lui avait appris très tôt à naviguer. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le temps serait clément avec lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture et qu'il resta un instant sur le trottoir pour contempler la voiture de Tom qui s'éloignait, et que son regard tomba sur la plaque d'immatriculation, il comprit que son voyage serait tout, sauf un long fleuve tranquille.

_Et il avait oublié de lui parler de son souvenir. _

.

.

-Hermione, je suis mort., Prononça Harry à la seconde où sa meilleure amie daigna décrocher son téléphone au bout de la quatrième sonnerie., Souviens-toi, je veux des anémones sur ma tombe, pas des roses blanches, je déteste les roses blanches. Et je veux que tout le monde chante The Show Must Go On pendant que mon cercueil remontera l'allée de l'église.

-Si tu veux des anémones arrange toi pour mourir au printemps ou en automne, pas en plein hiver., Fut la seule chose que la brune répondit.

Harry étouffa une plainte dans son oreiller.

-Il ne faudra pas faire la surprise lorsque je disparaitrais de la surface de la terre parce que mon corps sera trop bien caché, ou que les restes de mon cadavre seront dissous dans de l'acide.

-D'accord., Dit Hermione et Harry l'entendit fermer un livre., Spoil moi ta mort, qui est le tueur.

-Tom Riddle., Répondit Harry en se retournant sur le dos pour contempler son plafond., Je crois qu'il sait que j'enquête sur son passé et que je me suis rendu à son ancien orphelinat. Non, en fait j'en suis sûre. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que cela soit une coïncidence., Il continua, réfléchissant à voix haute.

-Attend, Harry, prend une inspiration et recommence plus lentement et me donnant un contexte.

Le brun ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, et commença à relater les faits, lui racontant la voiture qui était garée non-loin de lui alors qu'il attendait le bus et qui ressemblait au modèle que conduisait Tom, et que dans un élan de paranoïa aigüe, il avait noté le numéro de la plaque dans une note de son téléphone.

-La plaque correspond à celle de Tom., Finit Harry., Je l'ai vu, lorsqu'il est reparti après m'avoir déposé.

Le silence d'Hermione, à l'autre bout de la ligne, était à lui seul révélateur de la gravité de la situation.

-Peut-être qu'il était simplement en visite chez une connaissance à lui ?, Demanda Hermione mais au ton de sa voix Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas plus convaincu que lui par théorie.

Il y eut un autre silence.

-Harry., Demanda Hermione d'une voix tendue., Comment Riddle savait-il que tu allais te rendre là-bas ?

Des points de couleur dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il se redressa un peu trop vite dans son lit.

-Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Pansy ?, Il demanda, sans se soucier de paraître brusque.

-Évidemment que non., Répondit Hermione, compréhensive.

-Est-ce qu'un particulier peut mettre quelqu'un sur écoute ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry., Souffla son ami et le brun pouvait la visualiser en train de se masser les tempes.

Son regard balaya les murs de son appartement, comme s'il s'attendait presque à y trouver des caméras de surveillance. Si Hermione n'avait parlé de personne de ses projets, si son téléphone et la maison de ses parents n'étaient pas sur écoute – et pour la deuxième option il était quasiment certain que c'était le cas – alors, cela voulait dire que Tom l'avait délibérément suivi depuis sa maison à Godric's Hollow et –

_Oh._

_-_Hermione., Il prononça, se sentant au bord d'un rire qui n'exprimerait en rien du bonheur., Je n'habite qu'a une vingtaine de minute à pieds de chez Blaise Zabini.

-Oui, et ?

-Je dois me diriger vers l'est pour y aller., Continua Harry, ses lèvres tremblotant en tentant de contenir son hilarité., Mais du manoir des Malefoy, il faut aller vers l'ouest.

A l'instant où il entendit Hermione une profonde inspiration, il sut qu'elle avait compris.

-Tom n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver sur ton chemin cette nuit-là.

_Je savais bien, que ta silhouette ne m'était pas étrangère. _

-Il faut que tu en parles à ton père, Harry.

-Non., La coupa Harry en se levant pour se poster devant sa fenêtre.

-Harry, ton père et ton parrain ne semblent pas être des personnes à se méfier des personnes pour rien, et même si ta mère a dit qu'il avait été innocenté, des gens ont affirmés qu'il avait poussé volontairement une fille d'un arbre.

-Des suppositions, Hermione., Contra Harry, en se demandant pourquoi il ressentait le _besoin _de défendre Tom., C'est ce que McGonagall nous répète tout le temps. On ne peut rien faire en se basant sur des suppositions.

-Renonce alors., Dit son amie sans se laisser démonter., Cela devient beaucoup trop étrange, tu le sais.

Oui, il le savait.

-Je ne peux pas., Il dit doucement., Je ne pense pas que Riddle me laisse faire demi-tour à présent. Il faut que j'aille au bout.

_Sage, sage décision._

-Promet-moi que si cela devient dangereux, tu préviendras ton père ou Sirius., Implora Hermione.

-Promis., Il dit avant de raccrocher.

Et de baisser les yeux sur ses doigts croisés.

.

.

Serrant la mâchoire, Harry gardait les yeux résolument fixé sur l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge murale d'une des nombreuses salles de cours de Hogwarts.

Il ne restait que très exactement quinze toute petites minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne la douce musique qui le délivrerait de son enfer personnel. Il devait tenir. Cela ne servait vraiment à rien de faire un esclandre maintenant. Quitte à prendre le risque de se faire virer de cours – et Harry _savait _qu'il prendrait la porte s'il daignait ouvrir la bouche – cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt si proche de la fin.

-Et je suppose que tout le monde ici se souvient de l'effroyable _coup d'état _qu'ont essayés de commettre le parti adverse avec l'aide de la police, en essayant d'accabler Cornelius Fudge l'année dernière, sous-couverts de fausses preuves de détournement d'argent., Continuait de monologuer la voix affreusement aigüe de Dolores Ombrage sans aucun répit, assommant son auditoire de données erronées.

-Donc vous êtes en train de dire que le rapport rendu au Procureur n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge ?, Harry s'entendit prononcer, avant même de n'avoir pu penser à ravaler ses mots.

Le silence s'abattit dans la classe, et les vingt paires d'yeux que composaient ses camarades de classe, son professeur y comprit, se posèrent sur lui. Harry redressa sa posture.

-Il a été prouvé par les enquêteurs de la police de Londres que Fudge avait bel et bien détourné des centaines de millions de Galions à travers des emplois fictifs surpayés dont bénéficiait sa femme., Il continua en se redressant sur sa chaise, car, maintenant qu'il avait commis l'irréparable, autant aller au fond des choses.

-Et je suppose que c'est votre _père _qui vous a raconté tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?,Contra Ombrage et son sous-entendu était parfaitement compréhensible de tous.

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin, Professeur. Contrairement à vous, je suis capable de lire des rapports et d'en tirer des conclusions qui ne sont pas près-pensées.

Le brun évita de justesse la craie rouge que la femme avait envoyé dans sa direction. Clignant des yeux, il se retourna lentement pour vérifier s'il ne venait pas d'halluciner. Mais non. La craie était belle et bien là, brisée à présent en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol, reposant dans un halo de poudre rouge.

Harry songea que l'image n'était pas dénuée de charme.

Ne cherchant pas à masquer son sourire, le brun reporta son regard sur Ombrage, dont le visage avait pris cinq teintes.

-Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à la fin des cours, Potter., Elle siffla, et Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Pour quel motif, exactement ?

-Le motif qui me plaira., Répondit la femme.

-Si vous comptez me retenir après la période obligatoire de mon emploi du temps qui, le jeudi, se comprend de dix heures à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, vous devez me fournir une raison valable et en accord avec le règlement de l'établissement dans le cas contraire, je n'ai aucune obligation de vous obéir.

Le silence s'épaissit, et Harry avait l'impression que ses camarades n'osaient respirer un peu trop fort. La seule personne qui semblait apprécier le spectacle était Draco Malefoy, deux rangés plus en avant que lui, et qui posait sur le brun un regard parfaitement amusé.

-Vous viendrez ce soir, à dix-neuf heure précise, où j'écrirai une lettre d'appréciation si peu glorieuse que je vous garantis que vous n'obtiendrez un stage d'étude _nécessaire _à la validation de votre diplôme nulle part en Angleterre et ailleurs.

Harry serra la mâchoire.

-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, Continua Ombrage.

Il hocha la tête avec raideur. Quelque part dans l'école, la cloche sonna.

Harry fut le premier à quitter les lieux.

* * *

Fillon rend l'argent.

Dans les commentaires on m'a demandé où était Ron, et en réponse à cela je dirais : je n'en sais absolument rien. Il a été évoqué et puis il est reparti, et je ne pense pas qu'il réapparaitra un jour. Ou peut-être que oui, mais je ne garantis pas que l'intégralité de ses membres soient toujours rattachés à son corps.

Merci pour toutes vos petits commentaires et mots gentils, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir.

.

.

Une review ?


End file.
